The Forgotten Ones
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Loras Tyrell ha comprendido finalmente que "Crecer Fuerte", implicaría sacrificar un fragmento de su alma. Esta historia participa en el reto "¡Sálvalo!, ¡Sálvalo!" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**Título: **The Forgotten Ones (Los Olvidados)

**Autor(a): **Yo

**Raiting: **K… digo yo.

**Palabras:** 1.366 (según esta cosa).

**Beta-Reader:** No tengo para mi desgracia. Pero me gusta la buena ortografía y escritura, sin embargo no somos perfectos y yo no estoy absuelta de ello, así que discúlpenme por los horrores ortográficos y las incongruencias que pueda tener.

**Disclaimer:** A Song of Ice and Fire le pertenece a George R.R. Martin, simplemente me apropio unos momentos de sus hermosos personajes para hacerles llorar a ustedes lágrimas de sangre.

**NA**: Este pequeña y cortísima historia participa en el reto de "¡Sálvalo!, ¡Sálvalo!" Del foro _Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. _

Pude haber tenido tiempo de preparar algo mejor, pero a última hora tuve inconvenientes con el trabajo y la universidad. Así que esto fue lo que salió.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**The Forgotten Ones**

_**¿Un trozo de alma para quienes tengan hambre?**_

_**~O~**_

_Cuando el fragmento se cuartee como el hielo seco, llegará el verano y el sol por fin saldrá en el lado suroeste donde habitaba sólo oscuridad._

_Las sombras se cerrarán; la belleza cándida de la muerte se reflejará en el pedazo de cristal agrietado._

La Casa Tyrell posee los inconfundibles colores fríos que caracterizan su blasón. Entre un cálido verdoso de tonalidad amarillezca, compone las inmensas montañas y planicies del suroeste que atraen con su belleza, y el blanco inmaculado refleja la sutil elegancia de quien porte el escudo en su honor.

_La rosa de oro que resplandece sobre los campos de Sinople._

La composición de su armadura plateada que apenas unas cuantas abolladuras dejan entrever las anteriores batallas, reflejan en su duro rostro las vivencias pasadas. El blasón de la Casa Tyrell es su honor, y el arnés es el escudo que le protege aún cuando sea verano y el astro rey se encuentre en su máximo esplendor, sobrecogiéndole ante el frio que muchos saben, será inevitable.

Pero para Loras Tyrell, el verano no supone de gran ayuda. Su cuerpo, envuelto en la armadura plateada de la guardia real resguarda su cuerpo, sin embargo no merma su frio espíritu. Está consciente del por qué no se la retira.

Posee cicatrices internas, demasiado profundas y arraigadas a su corazón; reflejan la desesperación y el insondable dolor que aún no desaparece, y no quiere que nadie las vea.

Todos apuran el otoño, aún cuando el frio clima invernal prevalezca debido a las circunstancias; y él desea con un fervor casi desquiciado que llegue el invierno.

Que todo lo congele.

Que todo lo quiebre.

Y que luego, no quede nada.

Ni un vestigio de su alma.

Loras Tyrell aún es joven de mente, pero su espíritu ya envejecido solloza los años adjuntados a su cuerpo que cruje levemente al andar. La armadura plateada opaca todo chillido, y agradece, en su interior, aún portar la armadura de la guardia real.

Sabe que ya no posee un motivo físico para tenerla consigo, pero el impulso moral todavía sigue presente. Y eso es lo que lo insta a continuar visitando esa habitación donde la esencia de _él_ aún permanece.

Camina, sólo un poco hacia dentro. Su andar elegante y su porte masculino con apenas atisbo de un sutil movimiento andrógino indican que aún no ha perdido esa desenvoltura característica de los Tyrell. En el fondo, lo agradece inmensamente.

Para cuando Loras ingresa completamente a la habitación y observa lo que hay a su frente, la armadura se cuartea, y deja su cuerpo desnudo junto a su alma sollozante. La máscara que todo Tyrell debe portar se quiebra, y ya no es más un caballero, ahora es un hombre que grita de dolor frente al último recuerdo de su amor arrebatado: su armadura.

Lamentablemente, había sollozado tanto, había padecido noches en vela derramando las últimas lágrimas que ahora, es imposible para él continuar con esa desdicha que le atormenta. No llora, no porque sus ojos no puedan, tan sólo están cansados. Los bultos grises bajo sus parpados avisan más de lo que admite; no obstante, dentro de él, de su cuerpo, más adentro inclusive de su alma, aún la herida está fresca.

Y ella llora lágrimas de sangre.

Sutilmente, como si temiese romperle, toca la armadura con la que vio la última vez a Renly. Apenas tantea con sus dedos largos y refinados la textura gruesa y rústica, que sin embargo posee toques de la excepcional elegancia de un rey.

La culpa le embarga. Contiene un suspiro ahogado.

—No deberías tenerla —una voz susurra a sus espaldas.

Conoce muy bien aquella entonación, esa sutileza en su voz avisa que no está molesta, y Loras puede dejar caer la muralla ante ella.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta, está de espaldas y aún no le ha visto. Sabe de antemano la respuesta, pero esa pregunta sirve para rellenar aquellos espacios silenciosos y desgarradores.

—Creo que ya lo sabes muy bien.

El silencio se hace presente, ella camina lentamente y se posa tras de sí. Le siente, su aura refleja un poder oculto al que todo ser viviente debe temerle. Sabe por qué está ahí, está consciente de lo que deben hacer y qué camino elegir.

—No puedes estar aquí hasta que la muerte espere en el umbral —dice, un atisbo de preocupación adusta y terca se ve entre líneas.

—Lo sé —es lo único que su boca puede pronunciar_. Lo sabe._

—Loras… —Margaery, su querida y adorada hermana le abraza, le arrulla y le consuela incluso más que el verano. Y él no puede soportarlo: llora—. Oh, Loras…

—No puedo —susurra con un fervor silencioso—. No puedo…

—No —Margaery le gira, le encara y le ve con esas orbes grandes y fuertes, instándole—. Loras, sí puedes. La familia te necesita, mis hermanos te necesitan _yo _te necesito —afirma con tanta vehemencia, que Loras se ve repentinamente embargando de una convicción que antes no había sentido.

No pronuncia nada, por un momento, se ha olvidado de que está en esa habitación donde la armadura de Renly parece brillar. Su mirada se centra en su hermana, y ella le ve con tanta vehemencia que se contagia.

—Debemos seguir adelante. Caminar el mismo sendero —ella continuó instándole. Por un momento, hubo un repentino silencio, casi como si le costase decir lo siguiente—: Renly lo hubiese querido.

Y ahí, es donde todo se quiebra. Es donde la máscara se cuartea y su armadura cae al suelo haciendo el estrepitoso sonido ensordecedor que inhibe sus sentidos momentáneamente.

Ahora sabe y comprende. Un suave vistazo de soslayo afirma que la armadura de Renly continúa brillando, incitándole a realizar lo que hace tiempo la Casa Tyrell venía ideando.

No dice o pronuncia algo. No hubo afirmación, mucho menos negación, pero Margaery sabe que el fuego en sus ojos anteriormente apagados renació como el fénix germina de los vestigios de sus cenizas pasadas.

El plan se llevaría a cabo. La Casa Tyrell ya no se vería en las planicies del suroeste porque ahora han decidido _crecer _más de lo que sus raíces pueden soportar.

Bien afirman que la base de todo imperio debe ser fuerte e inexpugnable, y la Casa Tyrell ya ha ascendido lo suficiente como para arrebatarle al León la corona y alzarse más allá del cielo mismo. El _Trono de Hierro_ se cuartearía ante los tiempos que se aproximan y a las desgracias que con ella traerían un invierno cálido.

_Crecer Fuerte. _Loras Tyrell renace de las flores marchitas y asciende llevando consigo el fragmento de esa alma quebrantada.

Los Olvidados serán recordados.

Las sombras se cierran y nuevamente la luz ingresa por la pequeña grieta de la falla.

_"¿Tienes hambre? Aquí tienes un pequeño trozo de mi alma"._

* * *

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.

Hubiese preferido otro final más específico, pero me siento satisfecha con lo que he escrito. Lamentablemente, lo he hecho a la carrera debido al corto tiempo que tuve porque a última hora la universidad estuvo de paro y los exámenes de la semana pasada fueron catastróficos.

Debo admitir que estuvo un poco semi-au. Quise tratar los problemas de la corte y todo eso, pero bueno, cuando tenga tiempo trabajaré en un proyecto que tengo en mente.

Bueno, nos leeremos en otra oportunidad. Ciao~


End file.
